The Unrecognized Prophecy
by otctpa
Summary: This just a series of vignettes describing the similarities between the three characters.


Lest I forget the disclaimer. I do not own any of these characters. George created them when I was still a pre-teen. Besides, if I did own them, Star Wars would have stayed the heroic good-guys-win film it started out to be. Now that fun-loving feeling has been diminished by the tragic story of how Vader came to be.

* * *

THE PROPHECY

"Leave him, or we'll never make it," Palpatine commanded Anakin as the two men stood over the prostrate form of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Nevertheless, Anakin knelt down. "**His fate will be the same as ours**," he stated. The young Jedi then hoisted his unconscious friend over his shoulders and rushed toward the elevators in an effort to escape the impending destruction of the _Invisible Hand_.

* * *

THE FULFILLMENT

* * *

The one about whom it was spoken.

The few people who knew the hermit who lived alone out on the fringe of Tatooine's dune sea would never have guessed that he was once someone of great importance. They thought he was merely a crazy old man with wizard ways.

Ultimately, it didn't matter. They rarely saw him. He would show up in Anchorhead once a month to obtain supplies and then disappear to his solo existence. The soft spoken man didn't speak much and he never told anyone exactly where he resided. It was almost as if he didn't trust anyone to know. That only intensified his reputation as weird old Ben Kenobi.

'What did he do all day by himself' was the predominant question people would ask when they bothered to wonder. Life was too hard on the desert planet to waist too much time wondering. Nevertheless, Owen Lars didn't like the old wizard. That told people to stay away from the quiet man. The residents knew Owen. They could trust Owen. If Owen had a problem with someone, there was a very good reason.

Therefore, as the years crept by, Old Ben, formerly known as Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, became more and more isolated from the people around him. It was an existence not of his choosing. Yet, he dare not admit that to anyone interested enough to ask him about it.

* * *

The one to whom it was spoken.

The members of the Red Guard were the only constant presence the emperor allowed in his office. Only four at a time where stationed in the room, to watch the emperor's high-backed chair as he meditated, planning the demise of all who would oppose his rule.

Being Force sensitive they could tell that the most powerful man in the galaxy had only one fear. He feared the loss of his power and constantly worked to uphold it. He had a select group of people he sent on missions to destroy those who would oppose him. And those people were only allowed admittance at his bidding. The emperor mandated his solitude and enforced it.

The Red Guard watched him closely in perpetual silence as he worked each day towards absolute control of the galaxy. They often wondered if he would go beyond the galaxy when he finally destroyed all of his enemies. They dare not entertain the idea that he might not succeed, that some day someone might over through him. Such a thought would be fatal.

He was the person most wanted dead by the residents of the galaxy and therefore needed the Red Guard's protection. However, the guardsmen knew that the emperor could defend himself far better than they could. He had no real need for them. They were there for show, to serve as red-clad statues, nothing more.

Therefore, as the years crept by, Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, became more and more isolated from the people around him. It was an existence of his choosing. He would have bragged to anyone inane enough to ask about it.

* * *

The one who spoke it.

The officers aboard the Star Destroyer would never have guessed that their commanding officer was once a nice person. They believed that he had been born angry and was only 'happy' when everyone around him was more miserable then he was.

None on board had requested this assignment. No one in his right mind would want to be near the cyborg. The constant hiss of his breath mask was annoying. However, if that had been the problem, the officers would have had nothing to complain about. It was but a minor inconvenience.

The real problem with working on board the ship commanded by Darth Vader was the constant fear. The expected life span for an officer was only a few months. Their Commander had a well deserved reputation for being full of vengeance. He was not patient and had no tolerance for mistakes. Many a good officer lost his life to Vader's frustrations. Force choking was the Sith Lord's favorite form of punishment for the slightest error. Few, it any, survived it.

The men on board ship preferred it when Vader was away entirely, sent on a mission by the emperor. However, that was a rear occurrence. Their usual reprieve came when Lord Vader was in his hyperbolic chamber. Only then could the officers breathe easily. Even then, their fear only dissipated slightly. He was a being to be avoided when possible.

Therefore, as the years crept by, Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker, became more and more isolated from the people around him. It was an existence not of his choosing. He would have killed anyone idiotic enough to ask about it.

* * *

THE FULFILLMENT part 2

The one about whom it was spoken vanished into the Force, sliced in half by Vader's blade. He finally achieved peace.

The one to whom it was spoken careened down the shaft, thrown over the railing by Vader. He finally achieved defeat.

The one who spoke it breathed his last, his mortal wounds self-inflicted while overthrowing his master. He finally achieved freedom.


End file.
